


AFTG story idea

by Deimos_Ovid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Someone make it happen plz, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deimos_Ovid/pseuds/Deimos_Ovid
Summary: So I came up with this idea for an AFTG story and I realized I’d much rather read it than write it, ya know? Anyway someone please write this idea and notify once you do. Thanks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	AFTG story idea

Neil was a raven since an early age and has followed Kevin around everywhere. He’s deathly quiet and you can always find him holding onto the ends of Kevin’s shirt. Neil often refers to Kevin as “Big Brother” and Kevin is okay with all of this. When Kevin had his hand broken Neil got them out. They went to Wymack knowing that he was Kevin’s father. 

Note that Neil’s father was shot dead by the police and his mother ran away without him so he was adopted into the main branch of the Moriyama much like Kevin. 

Another note: Neil’s mentality is much like that of a child’s. His brain did this to defend itself from further trauma but you’ll catch glimpses of the adult Neil in serious situations. 

Maybe have Neil be kidnapped by the FBI? If he is kidnapped, Neil’s regressed mind goes away and the adult Neil, the real Neil, finally becomes prominent.


End file.
